Different
by RockerGirl0709
Summary: Kaoru always thought that him and Hikaru were the same. But, that all changed when he realized he had something that Hikaru didn't. Please read and review! The final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This little story is based on an actual true story about my life. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Please enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________

_I always thought that since Hikaru and I are twins, we would share everything…but I guess I was wrong. When we were born, I ended up having something that he didn't have. This time…it just wasn't fair._

_~ A couple years ago ~_

I could hear the doctor speaking to our mother. She sounded like she was in pain. Were _we _the ones making her feel pain?

"Alright Mrs. Hitachiin, push!" I heard the doctor say.

I heard our mother scream as she pushed and pushed. Her screams kind of mellowed down when Hikaru came out first, but then I think I made her feel even worse. I guess she wasn't planning on having twins.

"Okay Mrs. Hitachiin, you're almost there," the doctor said as they were trying to get me out.

"Argh!" my mom screamed while she was in pain. She's been very tired for a long time. Having to go through all the procedures of being pregnant with twins.

"Congratulations Mrs. Hitachiin, you did it. And your children look very healthy. Have you thought of what you were going to name them?"

Our mother sat there and thought. She didn't want anything ordinary; she wanted something unique for us.

"Hikaru," she said pointing to my brother. "And Kaoru," she said pointing to me.

"Alright, Hikaru and Kaoru. Excuse me for a minute, I'm just going to take them into the other room to make sure everything's alright with them"

She nodded as a nurse came into the room and took my brother in her arms.

Once they took us to the room next door, I could hear them talking about how heavy we were. And of course, since we were twins, we weighed the same.

They checked our height, we were the same.

No matter what they checked, we would always be the same.

"Alright Mrs. Hitachiin, your children appear to be very healthy," the doctor smiled, handing us to our mother.

"Oh, that's very good to hear."

"Do you feel comfortable to go home now, or did you want to rest for one more day?"

"Please, I'd like to go home. I've got tons of things to do."

The doctor nodded. "Oh yeah that's right, the whole fashion designer thing. Alright then, the nurse will wheelchair you out to your car."

Our mother nodded as the nurse came in with a wheelchair and helped her in it.

While being wheel chaired out of the hospital, our mother looked down at us sleeping in her arms. She smiled at the sight.

"You have some beautiful children Mrs. Hitachiin. No doubt they'll look just like you," the nurse said.

Our mother kept smiling. "Yeah, they're going to grow up to be handsome young boys."

"So where's your car?" the nurse asked as we got out to the parking lot.

"Oh, my limo should be around the corner."

Once we reached the limo, the nurse helped our mother into the car. When she was secured in her seatbelt, she carefully laid me down in her lap, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hey hon, it's me," I heard her say into the device. "Oh you should've been here; they are the most beautiful things you would ever see. Yes, I know you're on your business trip, but you should've been here." A pause. "I know, I'll see you in a couple months…bye."

"Is something wrong miss?" the driver asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

Our mother sighed. "It's my husband. He's been on his business trip for a while, and he hasn't even planned on seeing the twins for the first time. Plus, he won't be back for another two months. It's such a shame."

The driver looked forward trying not to make eye contact with her, and kept on driving.

**********

When we arrived home, our mother took us upstairs to our room. Me and Hikaru's cribs were next to each other, and they each had different colored blankets in them. She rested Hikaru down in his bed which had the blue blanket, and tucked him in. She then did the same with me, only my blanket was orange.

"Good night Hikaru," she said, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Good night Kaoru," she said, doing the same to me.

She looked at us one last time; adoring the way we slept. She then walked to the door, turned off the light, and left us to have wonderful dreams.

Except...I wasn't quite sure if my dreams were going to be wonderful.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Yes, I know this chapter is short, but that was only because it bored me to death. But believe me, it'll get better soon. Please review! Your reviews inspire me to write more. And _please _review. I swear I will make this story get better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Yayz! I finally get to work on a chapter that is actually kind of fun! Please review at the end, thanks! Enjoy!

______________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2**

About three years have passed since Hikaru and I were born, and it was a week before Christmas. Our mother was gone doing her job in God knows where, so we were stuck with a stupid nanny! This nanny never really liked us though. She'd always try to play with us, but I never quite seemed to see her enjoy herself while she was playing with us. I think she just wanted to get the heck out of our house, get paid, and go home! I wouldn't blame her, we were bored out of our skins…and we were _three!_

"So kiddies, what would you like to play now?" the nanny asked, with a bit of sleep in her voice.

We both yawned at the same time, and said, "We're done playing games for now. Can we go to bed?"

The nanny nodded, picked us up, and took us to our room.

She then placed us on our separate beds, and tucked us in like our mother always did.

Then she started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I called to her, right before she closed the door.

"What is it?"

"You forgot to kiss us goodnight," I pointed out.

The nanny sighed. "And why on earth would I want to kiss you boys' goodnight?"

"Because our mom's not here to do it," Hikaru answered in his sweet voice.

The nanny thought about that, and walked back into the room. She then walked up to Hikaru and kissed his forehead. "Good night Hikaru," she walked over to me, "good night Kaoru," and kissed my forehead.

"Good night!" we both said to her, giving her a quick kiss on each cheek. Even though she didn't like kids, she sure liked it when they loved her.

She walked back out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Hikaru?" I asked, looking at my twin brother.

"Yeah Kaoru?" he asked with sweet identical eyes.

"How did…the nanny be able to tell us apart?"

Hikaru sat up in the bed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually everybody we meet gets us confused. But when she kissed us goodnight, she knew exactly which one was which."

Hikaru thought about that for a moment, smiled, and got out of his bed.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to figure out what he was doing, when he laid down next to me on the bed, and pulled the covers over himself.

"I'm not sure Kaoru, let's just go to sleep."

I nodded, closed my eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hikaru and I always got into each other's beds whenever we wanted. We weren't quite sure why, but I always thought it was a twin thing.

I started having dreams about a doctor's office that night. Only, it was more of a nightmare than a dream. And it was weird; I've had nightmares related to this one for a while now.

I saw myself lying on a hospital bed, and I heard my mom screaming my name. The doctors kept taking me away, and she just kept screaming. The doctors were then taking me into the emergency room, but I couldn't figure out the reason why. They then did some sort of surgery on me, and it seemed like it took forever! Then, I heard the heart monitor going. My heart was slowing down. Was I dying? How?

Before I figured out the reason, I woke up to the sight of the nanny shaking me.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? You were screaming!" she said worriedly.

I looked around the room, and saw Hikaru standing in the doorway with a blanket in his hands. He seemed pretty scared.

"I-I had a bad dream," I said, beginning to cry.

The nanny held me closer to her, and started rubbing my back.

"It's okay now," she said. "It's all over."

**********

_Christmas Eve_

"Hi kids, I'm home!" our mother called, as she walked through the door.

Me and Hikaru looked up from the television.

"Mommy!" we said in unison. We both got up and ran into her open arms.

"Guess what kids? I got a big surprise for you!"

"What is it mommy?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, tell us!" I said, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay then, close your eyes."

We did as she told us to, and she brought out two boxes. "Here you go boys."

We opened our eyes to see the boxes were perfectly wrapped.

"Do we get to open them?" we both asked.

She smiled. "Well of course, it _is _Christmas Eve."

Hikaru and I smiled brightly, sat down on the floor over by our Christmas tree, and opened them together.

"Wow!" We both pulled out of the box scarves. Mine was orange and Hikaru's was blue.

"Hey mommy, aren't these your designs?"

"Haha, you boys have a keen eye. You already know what your mother's designs look like. Yeah, while I was in France, I thought of a wonderful design, and so I wanted to share it with my two wonderful sons!"

I held my scarf tight in my hands, and looked at Hikaru, just as he looked at me. We smiled.

I grabbed his scarf as he grabbed mine. I wrapped his around his neck for him, and he did the same to me.

"Awww, you boys are just so cute!" our mother squealed.

We looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you mommy!" We gave her a huge hug, and ran upstairs to our room.

"Hikaru and Kaoru," she said. "Always together, always doing everything together."

When we made it up to our rooms, we both sat on our own beds.

"What do you think about our cool scarves Hikaru?" I asked.

"I think they're awesome! Mommy always knows what we like!"

I giggled, and at that moment Hikaru crawled over to my bed and cuddled next to me.

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always get into my bed with me?"

"Well, you always seem down before you go to bed. Is there something wrong?"

I sighed and looked away from him; afraid to look him in the eyes. "I've been…having nightmares."

His eyes widened. "About what?"

I gulped, afraid to even remember what happened. "Well, in my dreams…I'm always sick. And no matter what, I can't heal. I go to the hospital and the next thing I know I…" Hikaru leaned in closer to me, trying to get me to say what happened…even though he probably already knew. "died…"

Hikaru put his hand on my shoulder, and his forehead met mine. "Don't worry Kaoru, that's not going to happen. It was just a nightmare. Now, go to sleep. Christmas is tomorrow and you don't want to be all upset because you didn't get any sleep."

I smiled at him, and my eyes felt like they were watering. "Okay…" I said as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**********

_Christmas Day_

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Wake up Kaoru, it's Christmas!"

Hikaru was jumping on top of my bed and had a big smile on his face.

I grunted. "What?"

"I said it's Christmas! Come on let's go!" He got off of my bed and ran down the stairs.

I slowly got up, and rubbed my eyes. Then, from out of nowhere, I felt a scorching pain, and closed my eyes tight. "Ow!"

_When did I get a headache?_

**********

"Kaoru, come here!" Hikaru said, smiling.

I walked into the living room with a hand pressed to my head. "What is it?"

He threw a small box at me and I caught it. "Open it, it's from me!"

I looked at him, and then at the box.

_What could it possibly be?_

I slowly ripped the paper, and saw a black velvet box. I opened it up and saw there was a locket. I opened it up and there was a picture of Hikaru, and a message engraved next to it. It read:

_I promise that whenever you're in pain or afraid, I'll always be there for you to protect you._

_~ Love, Hikaru_

I almost cried at that moment, but then my head started to throb again. I winced and grabbed my head.

"Kaoru?" my mom asked. I fell to the ground, holding onto my head. "Kaoru! Kaoru, what's wrong hon?"

I shook my head. "I-It's nothing…just a headache. Don't worry mommy, I'm fine."

"Did you want some medicine? See if that'll help?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

"Okay, let's go into the kitchen." She took my head and led me into the other room. Hikaru followed.

_Hikaru, you're always following me everywhere when I'm hurt._

"Now, let's see if we have any Tylenol," she said, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Kaoru?"

"Nothing sweetie, he's just got a headache."

Hikaru's eyes started to water. He didn't like it when I was in pain.

"I'm fine Hikaru, don't worry."

He looked at me, and gave me a big hug. "Kaoru!"

After I took the medicine, we went back into the living room, and passed out gifts. I got a lot of cool toys, and junk, but nothing was as special as Hikaru's gift.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Awwww!!! Hikaru is so thoughtful! This chapter was so cute, but I must move on! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! I look forward to your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's been a week after Christmas, and Hikaru and I were upstairs in our rooms checking out our gifts for the zillionth time. I was sitting on my bed, and looking at the locket that was around my neck.

"You sure do love my present don't ya, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…thanks again Hikaru."

He frowned and walked over to me and sat on the bed next to me. "What's wrong Kaoru?"

I sighed. I thought about lying to him and saying that it was nothing, but being my twin, he'd know that I'd be lying.

"I had another nightmare last night," I said with saddened eyes.

Hikaru tilted his head to the side. "The same kind as before?"

I nodded slowly, and he looked down. "What happened this time?"

I gulped. "The…_disease_…got worse, and so I ended up dying. Everyone was so upset and crying that-"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug.

"Maybe you're having nightmares cause you stress too much."

I looked down at the floor and sighed. "Yeah, maybe so."

"Come on, let's go to sleep."

"But…what if I have a nightmare again?"

Hikaru looked at me, and I could tell that he was scared. "I'll be here to protect you. I promise."

I smiled and cuddled next to him.

_If I do have another bad dream, I'll always know that Hikaru is here beside me._

**********

It was the middle of the night, and the next thing I know I'm screaming my head off. Of course Hikaru heard me, so he got out of bed and ran into our mother's room. Once she got close to our room, she could hear my screams.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, what's wrong hon?"

I couldn't answer her; I was too busy screaming.

She looked over at Hikaru, who was sitting in a corner scared.

"Hikaru, do you know what happened?"

He slowly shook his head.

My mother sighed, and turned her attention back to me.

After about a minute, I stopped screaming and looked up at her.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

I shook my head, and then out of nowhere, I fell back asleep.

"Kaoru!" was the last thing I heard from my mother, before I started dreaming.

**********

When I woke up, the next thing I knew was I was in the hospital. I looked around and noticed that both Hikaru and my mother were with me. I looked up at Mom.

"Mommy, why are we here?"

She looked down at me. "Because, we're going to find out what's wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me?"

Her eyes started to water. "I don't know."

I stood up on my mother's lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then hugged her. "I love you mommy."

She hugged me back, and started balling her eyes out.

Feeling upset, Hikaru stood up and joined the hug. It was nice to know that he was here and not at home with another nanny. It made me feel happy, it always did.

Then a door opened.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, the doctor will see you now."

Wiping her eyes, she took us off of her lap. "Let's go boys."

She held her hands out, and I grabbed her right, but Hikaru grabbed my other hand. Mom looked at him, smiled, and dropped her other hand to her side. She knew that Hikaru loved me to death, and he was worried too.

"Alright Mrs. Hitachiin, who's the patient today?"

"Kaoru is," she said, letting go of my hand.

I slowly walked up to the nurse, and she smiled at me.

"Hello there Kaoru, I'm just going to take some quick measurements before we get started alright?"

I slowly nodded.

"Okay, now take of your shoes really quickly and step on this scale for me."

I nodded and took a seat in the nearest chair. Mom kneeled down in front of me, and helped untie my shoes.

When I was done, I did as the nurse told me, and held still as she measured my weight.

"Alrighty, now if you will please stand up against the wall, and stand really straight."

I did as she told me to and she smiled as she took my height.

"Alright, now let's take your blood pressure."

She wrapped the Velcro thing around my arm, and squeezed the bulb. After about three minutes, she took the thing off of my arm, and wrote everything down on her clipboard.

"Alright, please follow me to your room."

We followed her down a couple halls, and I felt like we were in a maze.

_How big is this place? It's only supposed to be a hospital._

"Here you are. Doctor Hayashi will see you in just a moment."

"Thank you," my mother said.

She put me on top of the little bed that was in the room that the patients had to sit on, and I started swaying my legs.

"Mommy, I want to be up there with Kaoru!" Hikaru said.

"Okay sweetie."

She lifted Hikaru up and placed him right next to me. He looked at me and gave me a big hug. I leaned next to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. Our mother smiled. She loved seeing the sight of us together like this. It was cute.

Fifteen minutes went by, and our mother was getting impatient. She knew something was wrong with me, and she wanted the doctor in here _now_.

Then we heard a knock, and the door opened.

"Hello, Mrs. Hitachiin, I'm Doctor Hayashi." He shook our mother's hand and looked over at me and Hikaru. "Now, which one of you is Hikaru?"

We didn't answer; we just looked up at him.

_Do you really think we're going to answer that?_

"I'm sorry Doctor, they like to play a silly game with everyone where people have to try and guess those two apart. That one there is Kaoru," she said, pointing at me.

The doctor put his glasses on and observed me.

"Hey there Kaoru, I'm Doctor Hayashi. It's very nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand.

I looked down at his hand, and I felt Hikaru hug me tighter.

"Is something wrong?" Doctor Hayashi asked our mother.

"I'm sorry, it's their first time in a hospital. Those two are really close to each other, and they're probably really scared. I know Hikaru is; he doesn't want anything to happen to Kaoru."

Doctor Hayashi smiled. "Is that so? Well Hikaru, I promise I won't do anything to make Kaoru feel pain. But if I notice anything wrong, I may have to give him shots or do blood work."

Hikaru squeezed me tighter, and I grabbed his sleeve. We were both scared.

He sighed. "Okay Kaoru, I need to check your ears and your heartbeat. So if you would please sit up and sit straight for me."

I nodded and looked up at Hikaru; letting him know that he had to let me go. He looked at me, nodded, and released me from his grasp.

I sat up straight on the bed, and the doctor put the stethoscope buds in his ears and placed the small metal piece to my chest. He told me to take deep breaths, and I did.

He wrapped the stethoscope around his neck, and felt my neck, shoulders, and arms.

"His heart seems to be fine," he said.

"Okay," our mom said. That wasn't the real reason that was bothering her.

Next the doctor checked my reflexes, and that turned out fine as well.

After the check up was over, he looked over at our mother.

"Well, everything seems to be fine," he said.

"But, what about his screaming? Everytime he wakes up, he's waking up screaming."

"It could just be nightmares, or the flu. I'll prescribe you some medicine for him to take, and see if that helps any?"

She didn't know any other way that would help, so she nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your prescription."

He got up off of the stool and left the room.

Hikaru and I looked over at our mother.

"Mommy?" Hikaru asked.

She looked over at us.

"Am I going to be okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "You are hon, you just have the flu. The doctor's going to give you some medicine to take, and then you're going to be better in a couple days."

Hikaru looked at me delighted. "Yay, you're going to be alright Kaoru!"

He gave me a hug, and I couldn't help but to hug him back.

"Alright, here's the medicine," Doctor Hayashi said, walking back into the room. "He is to take that twice daily, for ten days. After that, he should be good to go."

"Okay, thanks Doctor Hayashi."

"And here's a little something for the boys." He pulled out two lollipops from his pocket and handed them to me and Hikaru. "Here you go boys, enjoy!"

"Thank you!" we said together, and he smiled.

"Alright boys, let's go."

I grabbed Hikaru's hand as he grabbed hold of mine, and we walked down the hallways together with the lollipops in our mouths.

_I'm glad it's just the flu. I'll just take the medicine that was subscribed to me, and I'll get better in no time…right?_

______________________________________________________________________________________

I loved writing this chapter, it was so cute! ^_^ Please review, your reviews are important to me. Well, I'm off to write chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been one week since I started taking the medicine the doctor prescribed me, and so far it hasn't been working. I still got really bad headaches, kept having nightmares, and I kept waking up screaming. Today I did the same thing, and Mom knew that this wasn't the flu.

The next day, she called up Doctor Hayashi's office, and tried to make another appointment.

"Uh-huh…yes…um Tuesday preferably…alright…thanks…bye." She hung up the phone and walked over to the calendar. I followed her to see what she was writing. In the small box, she wrote 'Kaoru's doctor appointment, 10 o'clock'. I looked up at her.

"Mommy, we're going back to the hospital?"

She looked down at me, picked me up, and hugged me. "Yes Kaoru, we are."

I couldn't help but hear sadness in her voice, so I hugged her back and started to cry.

**********

It's the day of the doctor's appointment, and Hikaru was making a fuss about wanting to go.

"But Mommy, I want to go with Kaoru!" he cried.

"I know Hikaru, but I think its best that you stay with a nanny today," she smiled.

"No!"

Mom grabbed my hand and led me out to the car. I looked at her in question.

"Mommy, why isn't Hikaru with us?" My eyes started to water.

She looked at me and sighed. "You boys really _can't _leave each other, can you?" She nodded, got out of the car, and went back inside. I turned around to see what she was doing in the back window, and I saw her come out with Hikaru. He had a smile on his face, and that made me smile too.

"Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru said climbing into the seat next to me.

"Hey Hikaru." He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a big hug, and I did the same to him. Our mother looked at us from the rearview mirror, and smiled.

About five minutes later, I fell asleep in that position. To tell you the truth, due to my nightmares, I haven't gotten much sleep. And Hikaru just wanted to be with me, and keep me company. And eventually, he drifted off to sleep too.

We pulled into the hospital parking lot, not long after, and Mom helped us out of the car. She carefully picked me up, and held Hikaru's hand.

When we got inside, we went inside the elevator and pushed the Floor 5 button. There was a woman in there with us, and she was probably a nurse considering the outfit she was wearing, and looked at us.

"Those are some cute little twins you got there miss," she said, looking at me then Hikaru.

Mom smiled. "Thanks."

When we reached our designated floor, we ran out of the elevator and straight to the waiting room. Mom looked around, and saw there were so many patients waiting in line. She was angered.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Hitachiin and my son Kaoru has an appointment with Doctor Hayashi at ten," she told the receptionist.

"Ah Mrs. Hitachiin, nice to see you. Before we call you back, we need you to sign some paperwork for us."

Mom looked at the receptionist confused as she was given a clipboard. "Why do we need to do paperwork? The doctor should have Kaoru's information already!"

"Well, we need you to sign the paper in case anything's changed."

"Nothing's changed except for my son getting more sick! Now let me see Doctor Hayashi now!"

The receptionist looked at our mother in shock, picked up her phone, and dialed Doctor Hayashi's number.

"Yes, hello doctor. Well, we have someone here who needs your assistance right away. Yes, I'll send them in. The doctor will see you now," she said, hanging up the phone.

"Thank you!" Mom said, taking us through the door.

Right as we walked through the door, we saw Doctor Hayashi up at one of the counters.

"Ah, Mrs. Hitachiin. You're just in time for your appointment. Please follow me to your room."

We followed the doctor into the same room we were in about a week ago, and Mom sat me and Hikaru back up onto the bed.

"So, how's Kaoru doing? Did the medicine work?"

Mom shook her head. "No, he keeps waking up screaming, and we don't understand why. He tells me that he keeps having nightmares, and I have to keep giving him Tylenol from all the headaches he's been getting. What's wrong with my son doctor?"

Doctor Hayashi looked through my file, and looked at a couple of things.

"Hm, has he been fine otherwise?"

She looked over at me, and I looked at her. "Yeah, he's been fine. I'm just concerned if it's something bad? Cause I know it's not the flu, doctor. My son has something else, and I need to know what's wrong."

He looked up at our mother, and sighed. "We could always do blood work, and see if anything's wrong with his blood. Cause I don't see anything _physically _wrong with him."

I winced and held onto Hikaru. Mom looked over at us, and knew that we were scared. "Alright, we'll try that."

The doctor nodded, and left the room to get a lab slip.

Mom looked over at us, and put her hands on my shoulders. "It's going to be alright Kaoru. They're just going to do a quick prick on the finger, and that's all. I promise it won't hurt."

I didn't move. I just held onto Hikaru, and kept looking her in the eyes.

Then the doctor came in and handed our mother the lab slip.

"He's just getting a finger prick right? He doesn't actually get blood drawn until he's at least ten?"

"Yeah, just let the receptionist on the first floor know that it's a finger prick, and you should be good to go."

Mom nodded. "Alright, let's go kids. Thanks a lot Doctor Hayashi."

"No problem. And if there are any changes in his behavior, let me know and we'll make another appointment."

She nodded, and led us out the door.

When we got inside the elevator, she pushed the Floor 1 button, and we started going down.

The lab waiting room wasn't all that long. We waited about five minutes until they called my name.

"Come on Kaoru, let's go," Mom said, holding out her hand.

I looked up at her, and slowly grabbed her hand. I was very afraid. I've never been poked with a needle before, so I don't know how it would feel. But I knew for sure that it sounded painful.

"Hi Mrs. Hitachiin, so which one of these fine young boys is Kaoru?" the nurse asked.

"This one," she said, looking down at me.

"Alright Kaoru, if you could please have a seat in that chair for me, we'll get started."

I looked up at our mother scared, and she smiled. "Here Kaoru, let me help you." She picked me up and placed me in the seat. I looked over at the counter the nurse was at, and I saw alcohol swabs, Band-Aids, and…a needle. My eyes went wide, and I screamed. The nurse looked over at me, and my mom held Mom held my hand.

"Kaoru, it's going to be okay. It'll go by so quickly you won't feel a thing. I promise you."

"I'm taking it this is your first time doing this, huh?" the nurse asked.

Mom looked over her shoulder at the nurse and nodded. "He's just afraid of needles is all."

"Ah, most children his age are. Your mommy's right Kaoru; it's not going to hurt at all."

I looked up at the smiling nurse, and I saw…_trust _in her eyes. I nodded slowly, and gave her my hand.

"There we go. Now, I'm going to clean your finger really fast, and then I'm going to give you a little poke." I watched her as she took the alcohol swab and wiped my finger with it. I could feel the air blowing on it, and it felt cold. Then she took the needle, took the cap off, and held it above my finger. "Ready?" I nodded. Then, she quickly poked my finger with the needle and withdrew a little drop of blood.

"Ah!" I cried.

"See? It wasn't that bad was it?"

"You did it Kaoru. I'm so proud of you," Mom said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Hikaru looked up at me and he looked sad.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

I nodded, and his face lit up.

"Alright, you're all done! Bye Kaoru!" the nurse waved.

I turned to her and waved back. "Bye-bye!"

When we left the building and got into the hospital parking lot, Hikaru swiftly ran to my side, and grabbed my hand that had the blood drawn finger. He examined it carefully.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Just for a quick second. But I'm fine."

He nodded, and we ran towards our car happily.

**********

We arrived home in less than twenty minutes, and Mom went straight into the kitchen.

"Kaoru, it's time for your medicine!"

Hikaru and I skipped our way into the kitchen, and I released his hand, and drank the liquid.

"But mommy, I thought the medicine wasn't working. Why are you still giving it to him?" Hikaru asked.

Mom looked over at Hikaru and smiled. "Cause we need to get rid of it somehow. Plus, once it's gone, he might get better than. We've got to try everything."

Hikaru nodded, and I ran over to him and took his hand.

"Come on Hikaru, let's go play!"

He smiled at me, and I dragged him up the stairs to our room.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but whatever it was, I wasn't going to let it ruin my life.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Aw! Such a cute little story! I know this is getting slow, but that's what makes it so good, right? Awesome stories have to have some angst in them. Well hope you enjoyed it so far! Don't forget to review! Your reviews are very important to me! They make me feel loved! Alrighty then, off to chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Today wasn't really bad when it came to my illness. I woke up without screaming, and I didn't have a headache. As for the nightmares? Yeah, I still had those time and time again. But aside from the nightmares, something else happened to me that was unexpected.

I woke up at midnight, and had to go to the bathroom. It was weird, cause I never get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. When I got inside of the bathroom, my stomach started to turn. I clutched it and winced. What, now I'm having stomach aches? I slowly made my way to the toilet, and the next thing I knew, threw up.

Hearing me from the other room, Hikaru woke up and ran into the bathroom.

"Kaoru, are you okay?"

He heard me gag, and his eyes went big.

"Go get mommy, Hikaru," I said.

He stared at me for a moment, and then rushed out of the room.

As I kept heaving and throwing up into the toilet, I could hear Hikaru's footsteps get quieter. When I couldn't hear his footsteps any longer, I figured he was in Mom's room already.

After about three minutes, I heard footsteps running towards our room.

"Kaoru!" Mom ran over to my side and place a hand on my back. "What's wrong hon? Are you throwing up?"

I looked up at her, and she saw that I looked worse. "Mommy, I don't feel good."

She frowned. "Alright, hold on a minute. I'll go get you some water. Hikaru, stay here and keep your brother company."

He didn't even have to listen to her to understand what she wanted him to do. He was already on the other side of me, and clutched my hand that was around the seat of the toilet. He wore a straight face as he watched me throw up. And every time I did, he'd squeeze my hand.

Mom came back into the bathroom, and Hikaru helped me away from the toilet.

"Here Kaoru, take a drink of water," she said, handing me the glass.

I nodded slowly, and took the glass from her hands. I took small sips, but everytime I did, I'd go back to the toilet and throw it up.

Mom sighed. "Kaoru, did you eat anything last night that might've made you sick?"

She already knew the answer to that, but she wanted me to give her the answer anyway. I shook my head.

"I thought so."

She stared at me for a long moment, and sighed.

"Well let's send you off to bed. If you get some rest maybe you'll feel better in the morning. Did you want some Pepto Bismol, hon?"

I slowly nodded my head, and I could hear her leave the room. I lifted my head from the toilet, and wiped my mouth with tissue.

Mom came running into the room with two chewables in her hand, and gave them to me.

"Alright, now let's get you two back to bed," she said, as I started chewing the medicine.

We climbed into our beds and she tucked us both in.

"Goodnight Hikaru," she said, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight Kaoru," she said, doing the same thing. "Get better soon, okay?"

I nodded, and slowly drifted off to sleep. She walked over to the door, looked back into the room, and closed it behind her.

Then I heard Hikaru get out of his bed, and walk over to mine. He pulled down the covers, got in my bed next to me, and cuddled to me.

"Kaoru?" I slowly opened my eyes, to show that I was listening. "You're going to be okay, alright? I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I slowly nodded, and moved closer to Hikaru. That made him happy.

He slowly closed his eyes after he saw me fall asleep, and we both drifted off to sleep.

**********

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to see Hikaru staring at me.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?"

"Did you have another nightmare last night?" he asked, still staring at me.

I looked at him, and slowly nodded. "How'd you know?"

He sat up. "Well, you were moaning in your sleep, and it woke me up. Plus, you've been having them non stop for a while now."

I looked down at the floor. He was correct, I have been having these stupid nightmares over and over again, and I can't have a decent rest.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I said.

He looked at me. "It's alright. I'm more concerned about your health, than I am about my sleep." I smiled. "Now let's get downstairs, it's time for breakfast."

I moaned. "I'm not really hungry."

He looked at me. "But…you're always hungry for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry today."

He frowned. "Well, let's just go downstairs then, 'kay?"

I nodded, got out of bed, and followed him downstairs.

I could already smell pancakes and bacon being cooked downstairs, and for some reason…it made me feel sick.

"Good morning boys!" Mom called, as she saw us enter the kitchen.

"Good morning," we said in unison.

"How do you feel Kaoru? Did the medicine help you at all?"

"A little, but now I'm feeling sick again," I said, as I heard my stomach gurgle.

"Maybe its hunger pains. Here, have some breakfast," she said, handing me a plate with two pancakes on it.

I looked at the food, and then at Mom again. "But mommy, I don't feel hungry."

"Okay, but if you eat, then maybe the pain will go away. You don't have to eat the whole thing, but eat until you're full."

I nodded and went over to the table, and had a seat next to Hikaru.

I put some butter, peanut butter, and syrup on my pancakes, and cut a small piece. I put it in my mouth and started chewing. When I swallowed, I listened for any gurgling in my stomach. I didn't hear any, so I continued to eat like Mom wanted me to. I ended up eating the whole plate and was able to hold it down.

"See hon, I told you if you tried eating something the pain would go away," Mom said, taking my plate and washing it for me.

I smiled at her and looked over at Hikaru.

"So, you feel better?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah…I actually do."

He smiled. "That's good to hear. Come on, let's go get dressed."

I nodded, got out of my chair, and followed Hikaru back up to our bedroom. When we entered it, I felt a sudden pain in my head.

"Ah!" I yelled, as I collapsed on the floor holding my head.

"Kaoru!"

Hikaru ran to my side, and grabbed my shoulders.

Then everything started to go black, and the only thing I could hear was the faint sound of Hikaru's voice calling my name.

**********

"I don't care what you have to do; I just want you to look at my son!" I heard my Mom yell.

When I woke up, I realized that we were in the emergency room. I looked around and noticed that Mom was yelling at one of the doctors. Then I spotted Hikaru next to me. In fact, I was leaning against him and was resting on him.

I got up and looked at him. "Hikaru, what's going on?"

He looked at me, and then at the ground. "You got a major headache and collapsed all of a sudden in our room. Now we're in the emergency room."

My eyes widened and I looked over at our mother. She was still yelling at one of the doctors, but she saw me from the corner of her eye, and left the doctor.

"Mommy, why are we here? What's happening to me?" I asked when she made it over to where we were.

She sighed. "I'm not sure Kaoru, that's why we're here. We're going to find out what's wrong with you once and for all."

I nodded.

"Mrs. Hitachiin?" a doctor called out with a clipboard in his hands.

"It's about freakin' time! Come on boys, let's go." She took me in her arms and grabbed Hikaru's hand as we followed the doctor into one of the rooms.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked.

"I'm not quite sure, that's what we're trying to figure out," Mom said, looking at me.

The doctor looked at his clipboard again. "Well, could you tell me what the problems are that he has?"

"Yes. He keeps having nightmares every night, wakes up screaming, headaches…and last night he threw up."

"I see, we could prescribe you some medicine for him to take-"

"I don't want any medicine doctor!" she yelled. "Something's wrong with my son, and medicine isn't helping! He's head is suffering through pain, and I want you to do something about it!"

The doctor blinked in shock. "So, you believe something's wrong with his head?"

Mom nodded.

The doctor pushed up his glasses and looked down to his clipboard. "Well, we could do a cat-scan if you want."

"A _cat-scan_?"

"Yes ma'am, it'll only take about five or ten minutes. You see, we'll put Kaoru inside this machine and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what a cat-scan is, I just didn't know if it was safe or not."

"Please miss, anything in the emergency room is considered safe. So, what do you say about the cat-scan?"

She looked at me and nodded.

"Alright then," he said, marking something down on his clipboard. "Now, please follow me."

He led us out of the room and we followed him into a much bigger room. This room was very plain though. It was all white, with no pictures or posters, and there was one big machine in the middle of the room.

"Now, Kaoru doesn't have any metal on him does he?"

Mom looked at me and then at the doctor. "Nope."

"Well then, Kaoru if you would please have a seat up here please."

Mom put me down on the ground, and I walked over to where the doctor was standing. He looked down at me, and noticed something.

"Has Kaoru been having trouble walking, Mrs. Hitachiin?" he asked.

She looked down at me, and shook her head. "No, he hasn't had any problems with his walking."

"Well, there seems to be something wrong now. Kaoru, could you walk in a straight line for me?"

I nodded, and walked heel to heel. I walked somewhat straight, but when I got close to being done, I lost my balance.

"Hmmm," the doctor said, writing something down on his clipboard. "Okay Kaoru, _now _have a seat on the bed there."

I got on top of the bed, and waited for him to give me further instructions.

"Oh, what's this?" He walked over to me, and saw the piece of jewelry wrapped around my neck. "We don't want this in the machine, so if you could please take it off."

"B-but I don't wanna…" my eyes started to water. I had Hikaru's necklace on ever since he gave it to me.

"It's only for a little bit Kaoru. They don't want anything metal in the machine, because it could mess up the scan."

I looked at Hikaru and saw that he was upset. He didn't want his gift being taken off of Kaoru when he didn't want it to.

I nodded, and gave Mom the necklace.

"Okay Kaoru, now if you would please lie back, and hold really still for us. We're just going to take a couple of pictures, and then you'll be done, 'kay?"

I nodded, and he smiled at me. "Okay, here we go." He pushed a button and the bed started moving into the machine.

I started shaking.

"Kaoru, are you okay in there?" Mom asked.

"Mommy, I'm scared!"

"It's okay Kaoru, I'm here." She grabbed hold of my right foot and squeezed, letting me know that she was there.

I smiled.

_~ Ten minutes later ~_

"Alright Mrs. Hitachiin, we'll give you a call when we receive the pictures. Then, we'll discuss them at our next appointment. I'll call you to make one, if you want."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, I'll see you whenever then."

"Okay, thanks doctor!"

"Anytime," he waved.

I looked up at her. "Mommy, what do I have?"

She looked down at me, and smiled. "I'm not sure, but we're going to figure out in a week or so."

I stared at her. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad. I was happy because I'd finally get to know what was wrong with me. But I was also sad, because I knew it was something bad.

She opened the back door to our car, and Hikaru and I crawled in. Once she was in, we buckled our seat belts and drove off, only to come back again in a week with our hearts pounding hard.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! This chapter is finally done! I promise that the next chapter, you'll figure out what he has. No I'm not going to tell you right now! You have to read to find out yourself! Mwahaha! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review! If you do, I would love you forever!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Today was the day. It was finally the day where I find out what my problem was. Mom was really worried. So worried, she was pacing around the kitchen. I couldn't blame her. I would be too.

"Mommy, can I go with you and Kaoru to the hospital?" Hikaru asked, clutching on to Mom's pants.

She smiled at him. "Of course you can sweetie."

His face lit up and he ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "You hear that Kaoru? I get to go with you too!"

"Yeah."

"Now come on. Let's go play before we go." He grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

Once we were inside our room, I looked down at my neck, and looked at Hikaru's gift. I absentmindedly opened it up, and kept reading the little message over and over again.

"Hey Kaoru, what do you feel like-" He spotted me reading the little engraving on the inside of his gift, and walked over to me. "Kaoru, are you okay?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, Hikaru. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seem out of it a lot. I was just curious what was on your mind."

I closed the locket and sat on my bed. "Hikaru, you know about those nightmares I had right? About me having an illness and I end up dying?"

He stared at me for a moment. He knew where this conversation was going, and he didn't want to think about it. "Y-yeah, why?"

I took in a deep breath. "Well, what if those nightmares are…coming true?"

His eyes widened. He knew that was what I was going to say. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean…I think I have the same illness as I do in my dream; so _that _part is true. But what about the…" I had a hard time saying the word, "_dying_ part in my dream? Is that going to happen to me? Am I really going to die?"

Hikaru's eyes started overflowing with tears. He ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "No Kaoru! You are _not _going to die! I won't let you! I'll give anything to let you live! You are going to be okay! I promise!"

My eyes started overflowing when I heard him say this, and I held him tightly. "I love you Hikaru!"

"I love you too Kaoru!"

We started crying in each other's arms, until we heard a sudden knock at our door.

"Boys, is everything alright in here? I heard you guys crying," Mom said, poking her head through the door.

We looked over to her, and indeed she saw tears rolling down our faces.

She ran into the room and held us both in her arms. "It's alright boys. I swear that everything will be alright. Don't worry, we'll get this fixed."

We looked up at her, and we both noticed that she was crying as well. Hikaru and I both held our hands up to her cheeks, and wiped off a few of her tears. She smiled at us. "Thank you boys, you're so sweet!"

We smiled at her as she wiped the rest of the tears off her face. "Well, it's time to go back to the hospital. Are you boys ready?"

We nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I took hold of her right hand, as Hikaru grabbed my right hand. I loved being surrounded by people whom I loved. It made me feel happy. And I needed to be happy, cause I knew that there wasn't going to be any happiness where we were heading.

_At The Hospital_

"Okay Mrs. Hitachiin, Doctor Hayashi will see you now," the receptionist said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you," Mom said, bowing.

We entered through the door, and waited for Doctor Hayashi to come into view.

"Ah, the Hitachiin family! Nice to see you!" Doctor Hayashi said, turning the corner. "Come in, have a seat in my office."

We followed him into his office, and sat in our usual spots. Me and Hikaru on top of the bed, Mom in the chair next to us, and Doctor Hayashi on his stool.

"So, the pictures were sent over to us from the emergency room and…"

We leaned in waiting for the doctor to finish the sentence.

"And?" Mom pushed on.

Doctor Hayashi took in a deep breath, and let it out. "I'm afraid it's bad news."

"Doctor, we already know its bad news. We just want to know what kind of bad news it is! So spit it out already!" Her face turned red with anger, and Doctor Hayashi stood up.

"Let me go get the pictures before I tell you." He left the room, and Mom was getting very impatient.

When the doctor walked back into the room, he placed the pictures on a bright light, and turned off the regular lights. When we saw the picture clearly, Mom's eyes went big.

"W-what _is _that?"

We were staring at a picture of my brain that had something on it. It was a big tube looking thingy. I couldn't even think of the word…

"Kaoru has a brain tumor, Mrs. Hitachiin."

"H-how did this happen? How did he get it?" she asked, still in shock.

"We're not sure. But most of our patients that have had tumors sometimes came from their genes. Did anyone in your or your husband's family have tumors or cancer?"

She slowly shook her head. "No, everyone was very healthy."

"Hm, I see."

"What can we do about this Doctor?" she asked, bringing her attention back to the pictures.

"Well, the only way that is possible to take it out is by surgery," he said. "Did you want to schedule an appointment?"

"Of course I do! What else would you want me to do?!"

"Okay, okay. When did you want to bring him back for surgery?"

She looked over at me and Hikaru, and noticed we were holding each other tight with our eyes wide.

"As soon as possible please."

He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Alright, the closest time we have available is this Saturday at ten o'clock."

"That's good enough! I just want to see my Kaoru healthy again!"

Doctor Hayashi nodded, and gave me a look. "I'm sorry about the bad news Kaoru. You're going to be fine though, okay?"

I didn't move. My eyes were still locked on the picture with the big tube on my brain.

_I really have that inside me? Why? Why'd it have to happen to me?_

The doctor wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Mom.

"We'll see you this weekend down in the emergency room at ten o'clock."

Mom took the piece of paper from the doctor and sniffled. "Thanks for the information doctor."

He smiled sadly. "You're welcome. And I'm truly sorry about the illness. If there was a quicker way to get it out, I would do it. But for now you're gonna have to wait."

She nodded, and looked at the ground. "Come on boys, let's go home."

We were still staring at the pictures for a moment, until the doctor turned the bright light off. We looked at our mother and hopped off of the bed, holding each other's hands.

As we slowly made our way through the hallways of the hospital, we overheard some nurses talking about me.

"Aw that poor little boy. It must be hard for him knowing he has such a bad illness," a nurse said, trying to keep her voice down.

I kept trying to figure out how everyone heard about my illness. Of course, Hitachiin _was _a big name, but that didn't matter. I had other things to worry about.

I also thought about what Doctor Hayashi said back in his office. When he said it might be in the genes? I wasn't even sure if that was true or not. But if it was, why didn't Hikaru have it? Or why wasn't I healthy like Hikaru? I hated being different when we were the same being. It just didn't seem fair. Why did I have to get something that he didn't? Why was he healthy and I wasn't? I hated being different from my twin brother.

We arrived at our car in less than five minutes, and when I got into my seat, I hugged Hikaru and began crying hard.

_Why did we have to be so different? Why?_

______________________________________________________________________________________

Awwww! I nearly cried when I wrote that, it was so sad! T.T Congratulations to OhMyGoshsickels and Bhel-Elryss for figuring out Kaoru's illness before this chapter was even posted. And, as a reward…you each get your own free Ouran High School Host Club story! Just PM me sometime, and tell me what you want in your story and I'll be happy to write it for you. Just one exception. If you're thinking it's going to be a smutty kind of story…THINK AGAIN! Sorry, it's just that I don't write smut very well. I don't know if that's what you guys wanted, but if it was, please think of another topic. Okay, can't wait to see what kind of ideas you two give me! Once I finish this story, I'll move onto ya'lls, okay? Well, I'm off to write chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know _I _did! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Knowing what the doctor said two days ago, I was so scared that I couldn't even sleep. I kept tossing and turning and couldn't find anyway to get sleep. I was also scared that the surgery was just days away. What if something went wrong with the surgery? What if I was dying, just like in my dreams? I shook my head, trying to push the ugly thought away.

I was scheduled to have the operation Saturday, but I wanted to get in sooner. I hated going through surgery, but like the doctor said, there was no other way.

Mom didn't get any sleep for the past two days either. I could tell, cause she'd always talk to us and we'd see bags under her eyes.

I turned to Hikaru, who was sound asleep next to me in my bed, and I touched his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Hikaru, I'm scared."

He opened his eyes, and saw that I was indeed scared. "About what?"

I gulped. "About _everything_. The illness, the surgery…_death_."

He sighed and cuddled to me. "Don't think like that Kaoru, you're not going to die! Not as long as I'm around."

I looked at him and sighed. "Thanks Hikaru." His words soothed me, and it made it easier to fall asleep. He kept his eyes on me the whole time while I slept, and it made him fall back asleep.

I didn't care if I had nightmares this time. I knew that Hikaru was going to be there to keep me safe and comfort me. No matter what the situation is.

**********

"Hello Mrs. Hitachiin, I'm Doctor Yamazaki and I'll be the one giving Kaoru his operation today."

It was the day of the surgery, and I was shaking in my mother's arms. She held me tight, and nodded at everything the doctor was saying to her.

"Does Kaoru take any medication?" he asked.

"No sir," she answered.

"Okay, before we begin the operation, I want to run you through the procedure."

She nodded.

"We'll be taking Kaoru to the operation room, and we're going to cut his head open to get the tumor out. Since the brain tumor is so big, that's the only possible way to get it out. And then, once that's done, he'll be back to his original self in no time."

"So that's it? Nothing too serious to handle?"

"Well, that all depends on where the tumor's located."

She gulped.

The doctor looked at me and smiled. "Alright Kaoru, let's go get this problem solved."

Mom set me on the floor, and I grabbed the doctor's hands.

"We'll be out in a couple hours, so if you want to take a rest out here in the waiting room you can."

She sighed. She really wanted to be in there with me. But, if the doctors wouldn't let her, then she wasn't going to push it. "Alright. Come on Hikaru, let's leave the doctors to their work." She grabbed Hikaru's hand and led him back to the waiting room.

"No! I wanna go with Kaoru!" he cried, swatting Mom's arm.

My eyes started to water as I felt Hikaru's pain. I knew he wanted to be with me, and I wanted him by my side through the whole process. I held my locket in my hands, until we arrived at our designated area.

"Alright Kaoru, before we get started we're gonna have to do something first," the doctor said, lifting me up and placing me in a chair.

I looked up at him, and saw that he had a razor.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that my hair was being shaved off.

_~ Five Minutes Later ~_

"Okay Kaoru, please have a seat on this bed," Doctor Yamazaki said, guiding me towards the hospital bed.

I did as he instructed me to, and lied down.

"Okay, now I'm going to put an IV in your hand so that it'll help you go to sleep."

"I'm going to sleep?" I asked, almost breaking into tears.

"Yes, you have to go to sleep otherwise you'd be scared to see us operating on your head." I slowly nodded. "Now, we're going to clean off your hand, and then put the IV in, okay?" My eyes widened. IVs were needles that had to go into my hands or arms, and pump medicine into me. I didn't approve of it.

Doctor Yamazaki walked over with the supplies, and slowly wiped my hand with the alcohol swab. He pulled off the cap of the needle, and looked at me. "Ready Kaoru?" I tensed as I looked at the needle. It was _huge_! "No, no, no, no Kaoru. Don't tense. Otherwise you're going to make it harder on yourself." I tried my best not to be tense, but I couldn't help it. I was a three year old, who was getting a big needle put into my hand. How do you think I'd feel? I gulped, and looked at up at the doctor – letting him know that I was ready; even though I wasn't.

He nodded. "Alright. 1, 2…" He stuck the needle into my hand, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. This was an even worse pain than when I had that finger prick. I started squirming, and started kicking my legs. Over the sound of my screams, I heard Doctor Yamazaki telling other doctors to hold my feet still.

Two doctors came running into the room, and they held my kicking legs down with all their might. I was still screaming at the top of my lungs, and tears started running down my face.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, listen to me! You're okay! You're just getting yourself worked up!"

I took in a deep breath, and let out a big sob.

"Kaoru, I need you to take a couple deep breaths, and let them out slowly. Try to relax."

I did as he told me to, and I could already feel myself getting drowsy.

"There we go," he said, wiping the tears off my face. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Before I could respond, my eyelids started to get heavy. I started swaying back and forth, and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

_~ In The Waiting Room ~_

Mom kept pacing back and forth in between the empty rows of seats. Hikaru was calmly sitting in a seat, and staring off into space. He couldn't believe I was going through surgery, and he couldn't be in there with me.

The door opened and Mom snapped her attention towards it. Three doctors came out with their hands in front of them, and they were looking down. Mom's eyes widened as they started walking towards her. Something's wrong, and she knew it.

Then the doctors walked passed Mom, and walked towards the woman sitting behind her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kimura, but…your daughter just passed away," one doctor said, bowing at the woman.

"No!" she cried. "You idiots! You're supposed to be doctors! You're supposed to keep your patients alive! Do your job!" She started pounding on the doctor's chest, and then fell to her knees sobbing.

Mom's eyes widened, and her heart beat faster.

_What if something goes wrong with Kaoru? What if he ends up dying like that little girl? _she thought.

She didn't want to think like that, but it was hard not to considering they just had a death experience in the hospital.

Three hours went by, and Hikaru was sleeping in his chair. Mom was sitting next to him and was rubbing his arm. It's been a long time for them to get the stupid tumor out of my head, but Mom figured that the longer it took, the more careful they were.

In a short amount of time, a Chaplin came out into the waiting room, and walked towards Mom. She looked up at the Chaplin and noticed that her face was red, and stained with tears.

_Oh god no! This is bad news isn't it? _she thought.

Then, the next thing she knew, the Chaplin smiled.

"Kaoru's alright now Mrs. Hitachiin. He's awake in his room wanting you and Hikaru."

Mom's eyes widened and then started to water.

"Oh my god! My baby's safe! Oh thank god!"

"Please come with me, and I'll take you to see him," the Chaplin said, leading them into my room.

After walking down a couple hallways, they finally reached my room, and when Hikaru saw me, his jaw dropped.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Kaoru?"

She looked over at me, and noticed what Hikaru was questioning about – my head had been shaven.

"They had to shave his head to be able to get the tumor out of his head," she told him.

He looked back at me, and his eyes started to water. "Kaoru!" He ran towards me with his arms wide open, and gave me a big hug.

"Hikaru!" I cried.

Mom walked toward us at the same time Doctor Yamazaki walked through the door.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, holding a portfolio in his hands.

"Uh, yeah." She turned back towards us, and saw that we were distracted with each other.

She followed the doctor out of the room and into his office.

"What is it doctor?"

He sighed. "Well, you know that we got the tumor out and all right?" Mom nodded. "Well, it appears that it was located on his right optical nerve, and close to his pituitary gland. When we removed it, we also took part of his pituitary gland out. As for his right eye…" He didn't even have to finish the sentence to have Mom understand what he was saying.

"So, he's blind out of his right eye?"

He slowly nodded, and she sighed.

"Well, at least he's still alive and not _completely _blind. Just as long as he's alive, and is able to see Hikaru's smiling face."

"I understand perfectly Mrs. Hitachiin."

"But, what about his pituitary gland? Since he doesn't have it anymore, what will happen?"

He looked inside the portfolio, which had all of my records in it. "Well, he'll get thirsty a lot and have to go the bathroom a lot too."

"Okay…"

"But, there is medication that he can take that'll help control the chemicals in his body. I'll make a prescription for you once we're done here," he said, writing down notes in my files.

"Alright."

Back in my room, Hikaru was telling me about how worried he was. Then he noticed that I was wearing his locket.

"I told you Hikaru, I'd never take this off for anything!"

He smiled at me and his eyes started overflowing with joyful tears.

I looked at him, and smiled. It was nice to know that he was caring for me.

Moments later, Mom walked back into the room, and sat in the seat next to my bed.

"How you feeling Kaoru?" she asked.

I nodded. "Fine, but I'm really tired."

She smiled at me, and nodded. "You should rest Kaoru. That medicine is still probably having an affect on you."

"Can…" I started to say, and Mom leaned in.

"Can what hon?"

"Can Hikaru take a nap with me?" I asked.

Hikaru looked up at her with innocent eyes, and she nodded. "Of course he can."

Hikaru's face lit up, and he carefully got into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep in an instant.

I missed the feel of his arms around me, even though the last time he'd done that was last night.

Mom watched us sleep for a couple minutes, until Doctor Yamazaki walked through the door with the prescriptions in his hand.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt," he whispered, spotting us sleeping.

"No problem, thanks for all your help doctor."

He nodded. "If you need anything at all, let me know."

"Thanks," she smiled, as the door quietly closed.

She turned her attention back toward us and continued to watch us sleep peacefully. She then clapped her hands together and began to pray.

"Thank you God, for saving my poor little Kaoru!" she said, tears rolling down her face. "Thank you."

She then leaned back against her chair, and began to fall asleep herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________

See? Got ya all worried didn't I? And OhMyGoshsickels, you are so smart! It's like you know me from the back of your hand! Weird. And yes, like I said, this is based on a true story. I seriously went through all that! I lost sight out of my right eye! It's not fun! Okay, please review and tell me what you guys think! I'm off to write chapter 8! My goal is to get ten chapters or more! We'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been three days since we've been in the hospital, and we weren't leaving any time soon. A lot of doctor's kept coming in and out of my room to see if I was doing okay.

Our mother was talking to one of the doctors, and apparently, during the operation, I had lost some of my memory. I didn't know how to write, hold things properly, or even read. I was a total mess. The doctors put me through physical therapy to help the situation, and what was weird about it was that it didn't take that long to figure out what I needed to do. In just a couple weeks, I remembered how to write, read, color; I was learning so quickly the doctors even called me a smart child.

I had to go through some eye tests soon after the other tests were finished, to see if I lost anything else besides my right eye's sight. And of course, I lost my peripheral vision. So every time a doctor would wave his hand to me at the side of my head, I wouldn't see it. So I was taught to always look around me, in case something was coming that I didn't see. It was like teaching a kid to look both ways before crossing the street. Only I had to do this all the time.

We stayed in the hospital for nearly five weeks for my body to make a full recovery. When we arrived home the next couple weeks, Mom filled out my prescription. The medicine that I had to take were pills, and let me tell ya…there were _a lot _of them!

I had to take medicines called Cortef, Desmoppresin, Levothroxin, and Neutropin. Neutropin wasn't actually a pill though; it was an injection. That was supposed to help my growth. I wasn't quite sure why I had to take it though; was I not growing properly? The other medicines were all designed to help the chemicals in my body. They also helped keep my thirst under control. I had to take those twice a day, except for the Levothroxin. And the Neutropin I had to take once every day, except for Saturday. I guess that was my free day off of it.

As time passed, my hair started to grow back, and I no longer had nightmares. Actually, the nightmares I once had turned into sweet dreams. I also didn't have as much headaches as I used to. I'd still get some occasionally, but most people do so I wasn't all that worried about it.

Hikaru and I started first grade three years later, and…things got a little rough. I tried to make friends in my class, but for some reason they kept turning me down. Almost _everyone _turned me down. I kept asking them why, and all they said was that I was weird. Hikaru got upset about it.

"What makes my brother so weird that you can't be friends with him?" he asked.

The group of kids laughed. "Look at him! He has a lazy eye! That's weird looking! Normal kids don't have lazy eyes!"

I looked down at the ground upset. Hikaru clenched his teeth, and tightened his fists.

"So what? He just got out of surgery two years ago, and nearly _died_! How would you feel if your brother or sister was about to die?!"

The kids looked at him shocked, and just walked away. "Man, what a weird family," one said.

Hikaru ignored the insult and turned to me. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey, don't let those big bullies get you down. They don't know who they're talking to!"

I looked up at Hikaru and smiled. "Right."

I didn't need to make any friends if I got lonely; I always had Hikaru there with me. That, and the incident with the maid, affected how we grew up. We didn't grow up to be twisted just from our maid; it was also from not even trying to make any friends. We only needed each other to be happy.

When we got into middle school, we always kept ourselves away from others. Usually, I would try to go up to someone and try to be friends with them. But since I just needed Hikaru to be happy, I never really considered it. That's how all the rumors started about us being in our own little world.

We kept everyone away from us, because we both didn't want each other to get hurt. That was, until an idiot came along.

"You two look like you could use some friends."

We looked up and saw that it was a blonde kid with blue eyes.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Hikaru asked.

"I think his name is Suoh," I said, ignoring the fact that the kid was still standing there.

"You know me?! I had no idea I was so famous!"

"Yeah, well your not. So please go away and leave us alone," we said in unison.

He looked down at us again. "But why? I came to ask you a question."

"Well then, whatever it is, it's a no."

He stared at us in question.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we always turn things like this down; if you haven't noticed already," Hikaru said.

"Whether if it's a guy who's doing a fundraiser, or a girl who wants us to join a field trip; we always make sure not to join," I said.

He looked back and forth between us. "I don't understand. Why don't you guys join things like this? It'll help open your horizons!"

We rolled our eyes.

"Yeah well….what if we don't want to open our horizons?" Hikaru asked.

"…What do you mean?" Suoh questioned.

"He's saying that we don't want our horizons opened. We don't need clubs, we don't need friends, and we don't need you!"

He stared at us in shock.

I got up. "Come on Hikaru," I said walking away.

"Coming!" Hikaru caught up to me and wrapped an arm around my arms.

Suoh watched as we walked away and he noticed that we were closer than any other siblings. He tried to put his finger on it, but he couldn't figure out why we were so close.

Hikaru and I walked into our homeroom class, and a young girl walked up to our desk.

"Um, Hikaru…Kaoru? We're planning a special class event, and-"

"We'll pass," we said.

"But, it'll be fun!"

"You know we really don't really care," Hikaru said.

We heard our classroom door open, and the next thing we knew…Suoh was standing in front of us.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I came to offer you something," he said smiling.

"We already told you," Hikaru said.

"We're not doing anything that you want!" I finished.

"But…this'll be fun!" he said dramatically.

We sighed. "What is it that you want?"

He smiled. "I was wondering if you two would like to help me form a club."

We kept silent, waiting for details.

"It's going to be really neat. I've already asked Kyouya Ootori from my class, I'm sure you know him. And I'm also asking High School 1st years Haninozuka-sempai and Morinozuka-sempai! And that's where you two come in!"

"You're bugging us, get lost!"

"What? But why?"

"We already told you," Hikaru said.

"We're not interested in those types of things," I said.

"But…I want you to be a part of it…" He started getting teary eyed.

We sighed. "Alright, we'll join your little fancy club," Hikaru said.

"But on one condition!" I finished.

Suoh stared. "And what's that?"

"You have to play the _Which One of Us is Hikaru Game_! You in?"

He looked at us back and forth.

"The rules are pretty easy," I said. "You just have to pick which one of us is Hikaru."

"And we'll give you one month," Hikaru continued. "You can guess as many times as you want in that month but we'll ask for your reasoning, so no random guessing!"

"And for the record, no one has _ever _gotten it right! If that's alright with you, then try your best!" we said.

We got up out of our seats and headed out the door, leaving Suoh lost in his thoughts.

"I guess he can't handle it," Hikaru said.

"Who cares about him, did you hear that line up? It's obvious why he wants to add the Hitachiin name," I said.

"I got one month right?"

We turned around to see Suoh once again.

"Then I accept! Come April, you are both going to be members! I am certain of it!"

We smirked evilly at him.

Our game had commenced.

* * *

Soooooo sorry this took me so long to write! I had other things in my life such as school, family, friends, and other stories that had to be updated! But this has finally been updated! Hope you liked! And I won't be able to tell unless you've reviewed! So please review! Your reviews inspire me and get me out of my lazy habits! Thanks for your support and patience! And I'll get started on the next chapter right away!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been almost two weeks and Suoh, or should I say Tamaki-sempai, hasn't stopped bugging me and Hikaru about our game. He came into our class this afternoon and kept bragging on about how we're different! Hikaru parts his hair to the right, Hikaru is right handed, Kaoru is pigeon toed! That last one made me furious!

Now we were sitting on the windowsill of our classroom, looking out of the window. We did this a lot because we mostly had a lot of things on our minds and we wanted to daze off…not that we already did that during classes.

After several silent minutes, Hikaru spotted something…a _girl_.

"Oh…looks like she's here," Hikaru said.

I followed his gaze out the window and saw the young girl. "Oh…you're right."

We walked down the hallways and headed outside. Hikaru got into position, and I walked up to the girl.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting long?" I asked. "I read your letter."

"Kaoru…" the girl said in a sweet innocent voice.

I held up her letter. "I'm sorry, but…I'm Hikaru." Her eyes widened and she looked the other way, afraid to look me in the eyes. "Do you think…you could like me instead?" She gasped. "I should confess, I always thought you were cute…and besides, Kaoru's already found someone else."

"W-well…I guess, if you're okay with it then I am too Hikaru…"

I smirked. "I see…then, Hikaru!" The girl's eyes widened. "She said she'd be fine with you instead!"

From behind the trees, Hikaru walked out and smirked at the girl.

"Oh well, should've known," I said. "You may have a sweet and pretty face, but you're a terrible person."

"By saying you'll take either of us…" Hikaru said.

"You're really saying you don't _want _either of us," I finished.

The girl's eyes were overflowing with tears. "You're mean!" she said as she took off crying.

Hikaru walked up next to me and took the letter from my hands.

"No, you got it all wrong. You're mean." He took the letter between his fingers and began trying to tear the piece of paper.

Then…all of a sudden…

"The one about to rip the letter is Hikaru!"

We were shocked. We turned around to see Tamaki-sempai standing before us, pointing and smiling.

"But…how…did you know?" Hikaru asked.

"I got it right? Did I get it right?!" the dork asked.

"Your reasoning?"

"Intuition!"

Hikaru and I just stared at him in confusion and moaned.

"No way! I thought we already told you that you weren't allowed to just guess randomly!" Hikaru said.

Tamaki-sempai chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that…but it's still too early for me to tell. I mean you both _are _identical! But it all depends on how you choose to look at it. Being so identical is a talent in enough itself. So from now on, we should try to perfect the whole 'two-in-one Hitachiin brothers act. But you mustn't forget, that you're also independent beings with your own personalities. And while you're doing that, I'll keep bugging you until I can tell you apart."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Hikaru said.

"It's contradictory!" I finished.

"And what's wrong with that? Haven't you realized yet? You two are contradictory; it's what they call…_individuality_." We kept staring at him. "That's why I think we should have that act of yours. It'll be a lot of fun…you'll meet lots of new girls and friends. Yes…you'll make lots of friends!"

"Hold on!" Hikaru said furious. "Meeting friends? Fun? You think this is all a game to you, don't you Suoh?!"

Tamaki-sempai looked at my brother confused. "I…don't understand…"

"You really think we contradict ourselves because we think it's fun?! You have no idea what we're going through!"

I looked at my brother worried. "Hikaru…"

"I-I really don't understand what you're saying…"

Hikaru tightened his fists. "You would never understand how we're feeling…"

"Hikaru…" I knew what he was trying to say, he just didn't know if it was right to tell other people and let them into our world.

Tamaki-sempai put a hand on his shoulder. "Something seems to be troubling you…why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Before either of us could answer, Hikaru took off and ran towards our limo. I chased after him, and sneered back at the confused sempai.

Hikaru didn't need to tell this idiot anything…why should he have to get involved in our problems?

As we got into the car, the older boy sighed and walked back into the school. He roamed the halls and walked into the principles office.

"Ah, Mr. Suoh…is there something I can assist you with?" the Principle asked.

"I need to look at someone's file."

"Uh…but Mr. Suoh, we're not allowed to give out that information to other stude-"

"It's an emergency!" Tamaki-sempai shouted. The principle stared at him in shock, nodded, and led him to the filing cabinets.

"Here's the key to open the cabinets…hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks," Tamaki-sempai said, taking the key from the elder. He looked down the cabinet names and stopped at H. He stuck the key inside the keyhole, twisted it, and opened the cabinet filled with files ordering from G-H.

"Hitachiin…Hitachiin…Ha!" He pulled out a big file that had the twins' names on it, and opened it up. "Let's see what's up with those two."

He started off by reading Hikaru's profile. His name, age, sex, description…but it all seemed to ordinary.

"O…kay…nothing out of the ordinary there." He went to Kaoru's profile and started to read that. Again, he read the name, age, sex, and description. "This isn't getting me-" Then he stopped when he came upon a part of Kaoru's profile that he had no idea about.

There in the description print read:

_Diagnosed with a brain tumor at the age of 3._

The elderly boy's eyes widened.

* * *

Yay!!! I finished this chapter in no time! It feels good to get back into the writing spirit! And I'll keep on writing these next two weeks cause I'm on Christmas break! ^_^ So expect more chapters coming from me! I'll try my best to make you guys happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please leave a review! If you have time to click the Favorite Author/Story button, you have time to click the Review button! So please leave a review! They really help! Thanks! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hikaru raced into the house and up to our room right when the car pulled into our driveway.

"Hikaru!" I cried, chasing after my brother. I reached our bedroom door, slowly opened the door, and walked in. "Hikaru, what happened back there?"

Hikaru was lying on his bed with his face buried in the pillow. "I-It's nothing Kaoru…" I could hear him choking on tears.

"Hikaru…" I walked over to his bed, sat down, and looked at him. "It's okay…I know you're upset…I am too."

He raised his head off the pillow, his face stained with tears. "That baka! Who does he think he is?"

"You wanted to tell him…didn't you? About my problem?"

There was a pause. "I didn't _want _to Kaoru…it's just that…he doesn't understand what's going on in our lives. He acts like he knows everything but…" He was too choked on tears to finish his sentence. I hugged him tight.

"I know Hikaru…I know…"

I let him sob in my chest and we stayed like this for a couple hours.

Then after a while, Hikaru sniveled and wiped his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he said laying down.

I laid down beside him and embraced him in a hug. "I love you Hikaru…"

His eyes started to get heavy. "I…love you too…Kaoru…"

**********

The next day, Hikaru and I were in the courtyard of our school eating lunch. Well…not really _eating _lunch. We were just looking at a book and ignoring everyone around us as usual. We kept to ourselves until something blocked the sun in front of us.

"What the hell do _you _want?" Hikaru asked the older boy.

Tamaki-sempai was looking down…like he was upset about something. "I had…no idea…"

"…What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know I still can't tell the two of you apart, but…Kaoru I'm so sorry…"

I stared at him confused. "Sorry for what? Upsetting my brother yesterday?"

"No…about…your past…"

I stayed silent for a moment. "What about my past?"

"I know…about when you were little…you were diagnosed with a brain tumor."

My eyes widened. How did he know? How did he find out?

I was lost for words. "H-How…did you…know?"

"I was curious about you two because you always seem distant from the real world…so I did a little research…"

"What kind of research?" Hikaru was getting pissed.

"I…looked at your file…"

My heart stopped.

"You _what_?!" Hikaru shouted.

"I-I was just curious!"

"You're not curious! You're nosy! You can't just go into someone's file and snoop around into their personal life!"

My eyes were red and forming tears.

"I…I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean anything! You just need to stay out of our lives and out of our business!" Hikaru tightened his fists and grabbed Tamaki-sempai by his shirt. "Why can't you just leave us the hell alone?!"

"Hikaru stop!" Tears ran down my face. Everything around me was just crazy. It felt like a dream! No…not a dream…a _nightmare_. My head started pulsing and my ears started to ring. I held my head to try and make it stop…but I didn't succeed.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Hikaru and Tamaki-sempai both looked at me as I fell to my knees.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru released Tamaki-sempai from his grip and ran over to me. "Kaoru! Are you okay?"

"Make it stop…the hurting…"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around me and glared at Tamaki-sempai. "This is all _your _fault! If you hadn't been so nosy and budded into our business, Kaoru wouldn't be having all this stress pushed on him!"

Tamaki-sempai took a step forward. "Kaoru…"

"Stay away from us!" Hikaru picked me up and ran with me to our limo, leaving the sempai lost for words.

**********

"Hikaru I'm fine!" I was lying on my bed with Hikaru cuddling next to me. "You don't need to worry, it was just a headache."

"Yeah a headache that _idiot _caused!" I stayed silent. "Man…who does he think he is?"

I looked down. "I…don't know…"

We stayed silent for a moment until there was a knock on our door.

"Kaoru, it's time to go to the doctor," our mom said.

"Doctor?" I asked confused. "What for?"

"It's time for your check up…we need to go look at the MRI pictures from last week."

Hikaru looked at me. "Can I go too?"

"Of course! Now let's go." She walked out of room and downstairs.

I looked at Hikaru, whose face was still reddened from tears, and I hugged him. "It's okay Hikaru…we'll deal with that baka tomorrow."

"…Okay…"

I got up off the bed and held out a hand. "C'mon…let's go get this over with."

Hikaru stared at my hand, smiled, and grabbed it. I pulled him off the bed and led him downstairs and out to the car.

When we arrived at the hospital, Dr. Hayashi was already waiting for us in his office. "Ah, Mrs. Hitachiin! It's good to see you again." He shook our mother's hand.

"Nice to see you too."

"Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chairs. Mom took a seat in the first chair, I sat in the next, and Hikaru sat next to me.

Dr. Hayashi pulled out my file and folded his hands.

We stared at him.

"We looked at the results of the MRI," he said.

"And?" Mom asked.

Dr. Hayashi looked down at the file and then back up at our mother. "Kaoru's tumor is growing back."

Our eyes widened in fear.

* * *

Bet you didn't see _that _coming! Hope you all enjoyed the update! Sorry it took so long to post…I didn't know how to put this whole chapter together. Please review! You're reviews inspire me to get off my butt and write! Love you all! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Our mother was looking straight at the proof. And, like the doctor said, the tumor had grown back. But this time it was only micro sized. "How are we going to get rid of it _this _time? I mean, it's too small to cut out! Something could be cut out that doesn't need to be!"

"We have a procedure called the Gamma Knife," Doctor Hayashi said.

Mom tilted her head in question. "Gamma…Knife?"

"Yes ma'am. You see, it's a procedure that allows us to get rid of the tumor without having to cut it out." Our mother was still lost. "Let me explain, Kaoru will go into a machine that generates radiation beams, and we'll screw a metal helmet with holes into his head. That way, the radiation beams will go through the holes, and into his head, and hitting the tumor."

Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Screw _a metal helmet into my head? I gripped Hikaru's shirt sleeve scared. He looked at me and hugged me.

Our mother sighed. "When's the quickest we can get this done?"

"Next week?"

Mom looked at me with worry in her eyes. "That's fine…just get this thing out of my son!"

Doctor Hayashi nodded and made the appointment on his computer. "Alright, we'll call you the day before the appointment." He got up and shook Mom's hand. "Nice seeing you again. And…I'm really sorry about this happening again…"

Mom sniveled and wiped her eyes. "I just want this to be done and over with. C'mon Hikaru…c'mon Kaoru…"

Me and Hikaru got off the chairs and held each other's hands as we followed Mom out of the hospital. We climbed into the back seat and look at our mother in shock. Was this really happening again? It couldn't be! It was just a dream…it had to be…

When we got home, Hikaru literally dragged me out of the car and ran up to our bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"Hikaru?" I asked worryingly.

He plopped onto his bed, face in the pillow, and dragged me down with him. "I hate this!" he screamed.

I just stared into space, trying to take everything in. I thought for sure the tumor was gone…forever! But now, since its back, it's scaring the ones I love like it did before…

"I don't like seeing you in pain Kaoru….it hurts me!" Hikaru sobbed.

I rubbed his back in a comforting way. "I know Hikaru…I know…"

**********

"Kaoru! Are you ready?" Mom called, waiting by the door.

I was currently getting dressed while Hikaru was on the bed. "Yeah Mom…I'll be down in a minute." I looked over to Hikaru. "You going to come with us?"

"I…want to Kaoru but…I'm afraid to…I don't want to see you go through with this."

I looked down. "I know you're scared for me Hikaru…but you have to be brave. I'll be fine. I promise." I held out my hand and he just stared at it. "I'm scared too Hikaru, but I need someone there that I know can protect me…please?"

He sighed and took hold of my hand. I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Let's go, Mom's waiting for us." I pulled him out of our room and down the stairs to meet up with our mother. She looked at us and smiled.

"You ready to go you two?"

I looked at Hikaru and then back to Mom and nodded. She led us out the door and into the limo. I crawled into the back seat first and Hikaru got in after me. Once again, we rode in silence. I was looking out the window trying to keep my mind off of the surgery. Why did I have to go through this again? Once was enough!

I still wasn't sure about the whole Gamma Knife thing, but if the doctor said it was safe…I guess I could consider it safe too.

We arrived at the hospital not long after. Since I have had surgery before I figured I'd be going into the same room. Boy was I wrong.

We met up with Doctor Hayashi in his office and he led us down to the operating room. Now, from the best part of my memory, I remembered the operating room being somewhat big with utensils and whatnot. This time, the operating room had these _huge _machines, computers, medicines, IVs and hospital beds. Nothing like what I remembered.

"Whoa! Everything is so…so _new_!" Mom said flabbergasted.

"Look where technology has taken us," Doctor Hayashi said smiling. "This machine is what Kaoru will be going in." He walked over to a machine that looked very much like an MRI machine, only it had the metal helmet that was going to be screwed into my head. Again, kinda unsure about this whole thing. "This will get screwed into his head, and the gamma rays will be sent through into his brain."

Mom nodded.

"Well, let's get started then shall we? If you would, please follow me to get the IV." We followed Doctor Hayashi over to the hospital beds and he had me lay down on one of them. "The whole operation should take a couple hours, so you're free to wait in the waiting room if you want Mrs. Hitachiin."

She shook her head. "No, we're staying here."

"Alright, that's fine." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a needle, medication, and tubes that attach to the needle. "Oh, and before we begin, you should probably change into a hospital gown…just to be comfortable."

I nodded as Doctor Hayashi gave me a hospital gown to change into.

"There's a restroom out in the hallway. Come back in here after you change."

"Go on sweetie, we'll be waiting here," Mom said in a sweet voice. I nodded again and headed for the restroom. Hikaru looked at Mom with a worried face and hugged her tight. He was really scared.

After I got changed, I headed back into the operating room and got back onto the hospital bed.

Doctor Hayashi put the materials beside him and looked at my arm for a vein. My heart was racing so much it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I didn't like needles, and I _definitely _didn't like surgeries.

"Just relax," Doctor Hayashi said, as he got ready to put the needle in my arm.

I swallowed hard, nodded, and closed my eyes tight.

"On the count of three. One…two…three!" Doctor Hayashi stuck the needle in my arm and I couldn't help but scream! It hurt _so _much! Hikaru winced and turned his head away. Mom rushed over to me and held my hand.

"Kaoru! Kaoru shh…it's okay! You're okay!"

"It hurts!" I screamed.

"I know hon, I know. Just relax and don't think about it."

"I can't! It hurts so much! Make it stop Mom!" I started kicking and screaming like I was a five-year-old.

"I need some help in here!" Doctor Hayashi yelled. Soon, other doctors came rushing in and held me down.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Tears ran down my face, and Hikaru had to tear his face away from me. He didn't like watching this, but he stayed for me.

Doctor Hayashi grabbed some tape and taped the needle into my arm so it could stay in place. He attached the tubes to the needle, and then attached it to the medicine bag. "You'll be alright Kaoru," he assured me.

I sniveled and closed my eyes as I tried to keep myself calm.

Mom put a hand on mine. "Relax Kaoru, it'll all be over soon."

My eyes started getting heavy and I couldn't quite understand what my mom was saying. The medicine was taking its affect.

I turned my head to see Hikaru standing beside me, shaking with tears running down his face.

"…" I couldn't say anything. I felt so lightheaded and tired I couldn't speak. I tried to reach my hand out to him to reassure him, but my arm fell to my side.

That's when everything went black.

* * *

Phew! Bout time I finished this chapter! Again, tons of homework I got stuck with, so sorry for the long wait! Plus I was suffering through a whole bunch of writer's block! It was driving me nuts! *sighs* Anyway! Enough with my complaining. Please review! You're reviews inspire me to write! They really do! I just need to take the time to get on the computer and write them -_- But I'll try to be quicker on this one! I promise I'll try! But for now, got the whole homework thing. But there's always the weekend! I'll also try making the next chapter interesting. Cause I think this one was a little slow. But, it was full of information! Anyways, expect _something _from me! Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Kaoru! Kaoru!_

I kept hearing Hikaru's voice in my head…was I awake? Or dreaming?

_Kaoru! Kaoru!_

He sounds upset…why does he sound upset? Where am I?

_Kaoru wake up! Please!_

Everything around me is black. Is this the sign of…death? Am I dead? Is Death coming to take me away? Is this how I'm going to die? In my sleep? No, I can't…Hikaru's calling me. He's hurt. I gotta wake up…I gotta…

My eyes slowly, fluttered open. Hikaru was resting his head on my legs, sobbing into the hospital bed sheets. "Kaoru…please wake up…please…"

I smiled. I guess I am alive. Wait…if I'm in a hospital bed…did that mean that I already went through the surgery? I felt my head and realized I had a bandage wrapped around it. Oh, guess I did.

I looked back down at Hikaru and touched his arm softly. He jerked his head up and looked at me, tears in eyes. "Kaoru?"

I smiled and said softly, "Hey Hikaru."

Hikaru got up off the floor and hugged me carefully, making sure not to hurt me. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought something bad was going to happen! I couldn't stand watching you get operated on. It was just too scary!"

I could feel Hikaru's shoulders shake as he started crying again. I wrapped my arms around him and patted his back. "It's okay Hikaru, I'm still here aren't I? There's nothing to be scared of now. I'm fine."

Hikaru wiped his eyes and sniveled. "I know," he said. "I just can't keep seeing you in pain. It hurts me."

"I know Hikaru."

"Well," Hikaru sniveled, "I guess I better go tell Mom that you're awake. She went to go get something to drink. Will you be okay?"

"Hikaru, I'll be fine," I said. "Go ahead and go get Mom, she can't be too far away."

Hikaru nodded and headed for the door. "If you need anything, call me. I'll be right back." And with that, he was gone.

I laid back comfortably down onto the bed and tried not to fall asleep. I looked at my arm and saw that the IV was still stuck in me.

I shivered.

Oh great. How long do I have to stay here again? I don't really know. I just hope it's soon. I want this needle out of me as soon as possible!

"What are _you _doing here?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru's shouting in the hallway.

"I just came to see if your brother was alright."

My eyes widened. "Tamaki-sempai?"

"Well you're not wanted here! You think you can just bud into our business whenever you want? Sorry sempai but, we don't want you in our lives! Now leave!"

Tamaki didn't move. He just stood there looking at Hikaru with saddened eyes.

"Hikaru, I understand the pain you're feeling. But you have to open up your heart and let others help you!"

"No! I won't open my heart to idiots like you! You _don't _understand! You _can't _understand! How would you feel if you had a twin who was diagnosed with a brain tumor and almost died?"

Tamaki was silent. He walked over to Hikaru and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how I would feel to have a _twin _like that, but I know that if I had a brother like that, I would be very upset. Like you are now. I'd give anything to have my brother healthy and alive."

Hearing the idiot say that tore me up inside. Not in a bad way, but in a good way. He was showing that he cared for me, even though he didn't know me.

"Please, just let me see your brother. I want to see he's okay."

Hikaru was looking down. Even after what Tamaki said, he still wasn't quite sure about him. But he sighed. "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Tamaki smiled as he headed for my room.

As he walked into my room, I pretended that I hadn't heard any of their conversation and put on a frustrated face.

"What do _you _want?" Even though I felt sorry for him, and understood him (kinda), I couldn't let him see me in an apologetic way that made him think I was eavesdropping.

"I came to see how you were doing. And…to apologize."

That I didn't hear in his and Hikaru's conversation. "Apologize?"

"About what happened at school. I didn't mean to go through your files. I was just-"

"Curious, I know."

Tamaki looked down. "Look, all I wanted to do was help. I just felt like there was something I should do."

Tears started filling my eyes from his words.

"So, please. Just let me help you. I understand if you don't want me in your life but, you can't always hide in fear when you're hurt. You have to learn to open up to other people other than your family."

"I know," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. Tamaki looked at me in surprise. "I understand now…you only wanted to help. But I was too stupid to even realize it. We've been alone for many years because we didn't want people to hurt us. We feared that we'd be scarred for life if we kept getting hurt."

Tamaki silently walked over to me and gave me a soft hug. It was weird too. Something about his hug made me feel…safe.

"It's okay Kaoru, you don't have to be afraid anymore. You have me now, as a friend."

As a…friend?

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged back.

Hikaru was standing in the doorway watching with an angered face. He still didn't like Tamaki, but if he saw me happy, he wanted me to be happy. So he let Tamaki be and let his anger fade away slowly.

Moments later, after hugging and crying, our mother came in with food.

"Oh hello dear. Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Good actually," I said, wiping the tears off my face.

She smiled and looked in the direction where Tamaki was standing. "And who might this be?"

"My apologies miss, my name is Tamaki Suoh," he said, bowing politely. "I came to see how your son was doing."

"Oh, why thank you very much! Kaoru never told me about you, so are you a friend?"

Tamaki looked down at me and then back to Mom.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that's good to hear. Kaoru's been hurt for a long time now, and he hasn't looked up to anyone except for his brother and me. It's good to know that he can finally look up to others besides his family."

Tamaki smirked. "Yeah, I agree." He looked down to me and smiled.

I looked up to him and my face lit up.

I had finally made a friend. Someone who wouldn't make fun of me, or run away from me. Because of Tamaki, I'm finally able to open up my heart.

Whoo! Finally I'm done with this chapter! Sorry if it seemed short too. I just didn't know what else to write for this chapter. -_- Okay, I'm almost done with this story, there's probably going to be one or two more chapters. I'm just not sure on how to finish it. Anyways, please review! I won't be able to update unless I know what you guys think! Love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been a couple days since the surgery, and Tamaki-sempai's been coming in everyday to see how I was doing. Some of the day's he'd bring flowers or something as a get well gift, but this time he didn't bring anything. He had something else on his mind.

"Hey, Kaoru?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was thinking…about something," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah? What is it sempai?"

"Well, remember when I was talking about the whole contradictory thing? And making friends a while back?"

I was silent for a moment as I tried remembering. It was the day when Hikaru yelled at sempai, and he ended up going through our file. Oh yes, how could I forget about that? "Yeah."

"Well, remember when I talked to you about that club I'm starting?" I nodded. "I know it's not the best time to ask, since you're in the hospital and all but, how would you and Hikaru like to be in the club?"

I thought about that for a moment. It would be nice to make some new friends. But was Hikaru even interested in the idea?

Before I could even respond, Hikaru interrupted.

"Absolutely not."

Me and Tamaki-sempai both looked at him.

"W-Why not?" sempai asked.

"Cause we don't want the likes of you telling us what to do! We don't even like the sound of your club! What's it even about anyway?"

"Why, entertaining ladies of course!"

"Yeah, sounds gay," Hikaru said.

Tamaki-sempai's jaw dropped. "I-It's not gay!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? So what are we going to do when we entertain ladies? Have tea parties? Be all romantic-like towards them?"

"Well….yeah…"

Hikaru sneered. "Yeah, just as I thought…gay."

Tamaki-sempai's eyes filled with tears as he went over to a corner and sulked.

I turned back to my brother. "Hikaru, that wasn't very nice."

"Well what else was I supposed to do Kaoru? I won't just sit by and let him take over my life! I won't join that club! I'm not gay! And neither are you!"

"I know Hikaru, but-"

"I also won't let you do it because you're going to end up getting hurt. We kept our distance from everyone else this far, and we aren't going to start opening up to people now. You and I are the same Kaoru, and if you get hurt, I get hurt."

"Yeah, well maybe I'm not like you!" I yelled, tears starting to build up.

Hikaru stared at me in surprise. "Kaoru?"

"I'm not the same as you Hikaru! I'm different from you!" Tears cascaded down my cheeks. "I'm the one who was diagnosed with a brain tumor…not you! You aren't the one with the lazy eye…I am!"

Hikaru kept staring at me. He couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Kaoru, it's alright," Tamaki-sempai said, giving me a gentle hug.

"Just because we're twins doesn't mean we're the same!" I kept ranting. "What if I like sempai's idea? What if I wanted to join?"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Kaoru…a-are you serious?"

I looked down, trying to not meet his hurt eyes. "I'm dead serious…"

Tamaki-sempai looked down at me, and then over at Hikaru.

Hikaru clenched his teeth and made fists.

"So…is this what my twin brother is turning out to be?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Is my little brother turning…gay?"

I sighed in disbelief and anger. "I'm not gay Hikaru! I just want to try something new in my life! I'm tired of always being the same as you!"

"You were never the same as me!"

"Yes I was!" I yelled, finally looking at his face. "I always made the same choices as you, I always agreed with you! And why? Because I'm your twin!"

"Well, I never said you had to agree with me!" Hikaru defended.

"Yeah, but if I didn't, you would've ended up mad at me! Like you are now!"

Hikaru bit his lip in frustration.

I sighed and softened my voice. "You can't keep trying to run my life Hikaru. My life is different from yours. Even though we are twins, we don't share the same soul or heart. I have my own body, organs, and life. So that means I am in control of them."

Hikaru was silent.

Tamaki-sempai looked back and forth between us. "I-I'm sorry I'm causing you all this trouble. You don't have to answer to me now. I can always ask you some other time," he said, turning on his heel heading for the door.

Hikaru held out his hand and stopped Tamaki-sempai.

He looked at my brother.

"No," Hikaru said, "you're not going anywhere…not yet."

Tamaki-sempai quirked an eyebrow and then looked over at me silently sobbing.

"We need to talk for a minute," Hikaru said, tugging on the older boy's sleeve, leading him out into the hallway.

Tamaki-sempai looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. "We'll be right back."

I wiped my tears away from my face as I watched them both leave.

_Hikaru better not do anything stupid, _I thought.

Once out in the quiet, vacant hallway, Hikaru pushed Tamaki-sempai up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hikaru asked angrily.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me baka! I know you're trying to steal my brother away from me! You think you can just jump into our world? Well think again!"

Sempai sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to steal your brother away from you. I'm just trying to help you!"

"Yeah, help us by humiliating us." Hikaru loosened his grip on Tamaki-sempai and looked away.

"Hikaru…I understand you're hurt. But you have to understand that you're not the only one that can help your brother. He needs other people to rely on. He _wants _other people to rely on." Hikaru kept looking away. "You know I'm right Hikaru."

"I know!" Hikaru snapped. He sighed and then softened his voice. "I know…"

"So…what did you want to talk to me about?"

Hikaru stayed silent as he thought about what he wanted to tell the baka. "I…I accept your offer…for the Host Club thing."

Tamaki-sempai blinked in surprise. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah. But don't think I'm doing this for me! I'm only accepting it because Kaoru wants to! And…I could never see Kaoru upset like that. So I'm saying yes…for both me and Kaoru."

Sempai's face brightened and he smiled happily. "Thank you Hikaru, this means a lot to me."

"Yeah well, I'm not doing it for _you_. I'm doing it for Kaoru."

"I completely understand," he nodded.

Hikaru sighed. "Well, you better go home now. I need to tell Kaoru about the news and I don't want to have you there. Cause I still don't like you."

Tamaki-sempai smiled softly. "Of course. Tell your brother I had an emergency then."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Sure thing," he said.

"Did, you want me to check him out of the hospital for you?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Hikaru said.

Sempai smiled and walked over to the checkout area. He looked back at my brother and gave a thumbs up, indicating that I was free to go.

Hikaru nodded and walked back into my hospital room.

"Hey," he said.

I looked up at him. "Hey…where's Tamaki-sempai?"

"He checked you out of the hospital and left. Something came up."

"Oh," I said looking down.

Hikaru bit his lip and walked over to me. "Hey listen, I need to talk to you about something."

I sighed. "If this is about how you don't like sempai, then I don't want to hear it."

He shook his head. "No…it's not that."

I stared at him questioningly. "Then…what is it?"

Hikaru took in a deep breath. "I talked to Tamaki-sempai and…agreed to his Host Club idea."

My eyes widened.

"We are joining the Host Club…together."

I was silent for a moment. "W-What?"

"We're joining the Host Club together."

New tears formed in my eyes and rolled down my face as I smiled. "Thank you Hikaru…thank you."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "We start right when we get into high school."

I nodded in happiness. "Thank you Hikaru, thank you…"

_**The End**_

Well, that's it! The last chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review! If you review, I might give ya'll a surprise…but I won't tell you what it is until you review! So review! Love you all!


End file.
